Millennium Kiss
by Nicole-Cherre
Summary: Serina spent her New Years at Andrew's party, will she be lucky enough to be kissed by her crush?


Serina milled around, searching out Andrew's blonde head from the rest of the crowd stuffed in the arcade. Obviously this was not an easy feat seeing as she was a good foot and half shorter than everyone else at the party! She had two minutes to find him.  
  
TWO minutes!  
  
This year, Serina promised herself, she was gonna have a real kiss for Midnight. No more daddy's pecks after the bells had rung, no more icky little kid's stuff. This New Year would be blessed by the moon goddess herself with the perfect sweet kiss of good luck to last the rest of the year!  
  
"A real kiss! Finally!" She whispered excitedly.  
  
Serina lost her concentration as her mind faded into a daydream, letting the crowd push her back up against the bar counter. Her eyes glitter with the silver lights and she glowed with the idea of her first kiss, so perfect and an exquisite beginning to a New Year. She could imagine a handsome, tall young man coming up to her, gently encircling her shoulders and abruptly dipping her back in the most dramatic, spell-binding kiss imaginable- Now if she could just find him before the clock struck midnight!  
  
Serina snapped awake with an urgency, her wide blue eyes blinking rapidly as she noticed her time quickly dwindling away.  
  
One minute left.  
  
The little blonde nearly shrieked when she realized how little time she had left to seek out Andrew before the bells began. The crowd had fallen silent and the room stilled to an uncanny serenity. The anticipation and barely withheld bubbling joy was thick in the air, practically tangible to Serina. Her heart skipped and doubled with the mounting excitement- she had to find Andrew fast! She brushed through the crowd, heading along the sides, through the middle of the room. Her breath came short as she spied those men who had ladies by their sides, the girls who held their guys close so they wouldn't lose them in the few moments before the last and first seconds of the year. She smiled in spite of herself as she searched on . . .  
  
Serina's sudden halt in the middle of the room caught even herself by surprise.  
  
She'd found Andrew.  
  
And Rita by his side.  
  
The way they were staring into each other's eyes made her heart flutter. They made it seem like they were the only ones alive in the entire city, a tiny space where time no longer existed and the noise and singing and partying around them- could never reach the couple.  
  
'Of course he'd have his girlfriend to bring in the New Year with, why would he want me? I'd only get a little peck if anything anyway, why would *anyone* want me?' Tears sprang so quickly to her eyes, she hardly had time to notice. When the tickling feeling eased, she discovered two tiny trails of warmth caressing her face. She blinked, two more wells cascading over her cheeks to trace them in silver, and she turned away as someone called out, "Thirty seconds!"  
  
Somewhere not too far away in the crowd, a single figure caught her eye as being alone, without a companion by his side to kiss the New Year in. She glanced, heart-broken, her silly dreams shattered, towards him, her blurry eyes registering raven black hair and tanned skin, electrifying dark blue eyes piercing hers.  
  
"Twenty!"  
  
Before she could blink again, he was by her side, gently taking her hand as if in a dream, his incredibly deep, understanding eyes never leaving hers. Without a word, his other hand raised to softly smooth away her tears, his touch like the light brush of a butterfly's wing, sending a warmth and sparkling thrill all throughout her head and her body soon after. She vaguely felt dizzy, like her legs might give way and she'd fall into his arms- not that wasn't sounding absolutely heavenly right now . . .  
  
"Yahoo! Get ready, everyone! TEN!"  
  
The world faded away after that, leaving behind nothing else but two people standing together, the silence almost musical, the beat of their hearts in sync and soon forgotten. She stared into his eyes, falling into their graceful darkness, everything disappearing from her senses except his gaze, the heat of his body close to hers, her tingling hand fitting so faultlessly in his.  
  
*Nine*  
  
His hand fell away from her face and her sorrowed eyes closed at the loss. Everything seemed to shut down, her heart slowed, still in time with his, their actions collapsing into slow motion. She felt his tender gaze on her, a soundless plea to open her eyes and never lose contact again . . .  
  
*Eight*  
  
The grip on her hand never loosened, in fact, between heartbeats, it had tightened, another request for her to meet his gaze. Slowly, as if all the time in the world were waiting for this single action, her lashes lifted to reveal clear sapphires, a brilliance that startled a gasp from her partner. Instantly, her surprised eyes met his with a fear that she'd somehow done something wrong-  
  
*Seven*  
  
His easy, affectionate smile set her off-balance, her mind wildly spinning with joy, the butterflies in her stomach were frantic and stole her concentration with their flips and twists. A burning blush crept like fire across her cheeks, her skin was so hot she'd didn't think it'd ever cool, especially if he touched her again . . .  
  
*Six*  
  
Nothing in the world mattered as he leaned a little closer to her, their clasped hands radiating something powerful and heartfelt. His other hand was deliberately rising again, her hand lifeless at her side along with everything below her two golden meatballs; she was completely at his mercy, she couldn't move even if the insane thought to do so entered her mind.  
  
*Five*  
  
The soft lights from above seemed to grace him in heavenly star shine, tinting his dark locks with a hazy blue and making his crystal eyes seem to glow with an inner energy. She'd surely never seen anything more beautiful, the clear azure sky or the stormy depths of the sea could never compare to the magnificence of his eyes!  
  
*Four*  
  
He was so close to her all she could see was his face, all she wanted to see was his gorgeous smile, his rebellious hair falling over those cerulean blues. She couldn't tear herself away from them, they caught her in a penetrating, lively gaze that seemed to freeze her heart and mind, wondering if he could see right to them- She shivered.  
  
*Three*  
  
The tickling warmth of his hand reached the side of her head before his fingers touched her hair. She unwillingly closed her eyes again, a delicate smile tipping her lips as his caress sent delicious tiny shivers down her back, feeling for a the world like warm water being poured over her. Her heart sped up again, like a frightened rabbit in a cage, no thought, only pure, honest emotions coursing through her soul.  
  
*Two*  
  
His touch was so soft, as if his fingers had repeated the action so many times before in a dream. If her senses weren't on full alert, she almost wouldn't have felt them at all. The light pressure on her temple all the way to the nape of her neck seemed to silently compel her body forward, her face tilting upward, her feet arching to add a few inches to her diminutive height. The space between them grew to be non-existent, forever tipping towards heaven as the air mingled with sweet and heavy scents so the very air she breathed was the same as his own.  
  
*One*  
  
It was like liquid gold, sweet as chocolate and warm as sunshine as time disappeared . . . 


End file.
